Wolfon
Wolfons are an evolutionary, fantasy breed of dogs. They look partly human, but still have a few intact wolf bodyparts. Despite them looking human and like wolves, they were supposedly once dogs. Created by Anastasia Stephan. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Past and behaviour Wolfons, despite the name, are an aggressive breed of dogs and the evolutionary step between regular dogs and the more human-like doguns. While they were just a neccessary transition, not all of them switched over to becoming a dogun, and the primitive wolfon breed still exists, even though it's in a more sedated form; As the original wolfons were fully covered in hair and had a muzzle, the current wolfons have human faces and usually a bare upper body. Their changed appearance wasn't the only feature they received, and they are more intelligent than the doguns give them credit for and speak the same language, but don't wear clothes or build houses and prefer to keeps things simple. The wolfons are heavily disliked by the doguns, because of their behaviour and because of their entire, intact wolf bodyparts that the doguns frown upon. The doguns feel superior for being more civilized and looking more human than them, while the wolfons don't really care for their self-made beauty standards. They are each other's biggest enemy and the doguns' arrogance especially motivates the wolfons to be a bother to them, which isn't hard to do, as their mere presence frightens the weak doguns. Even though they don't like each other, the wolfons generally don't speak taboo over the possiblity of a dogun and wolfon dating. Unlike the doguns, the wolfons prefer to stay with their partner after reproduction and are very loyal. Strangely enough, though, their own reproduction cycle is more like that of a human, while they still do respond to doguns. They are omnivores, but the majority of their diet exists out of raw meat that they hunt for themselves. Because they are still much like a wolf, they are fast and strong, fully able to hunt down any animal using their own strength. Their intelligence, speed and strength makes for a dangerous combination. Having that said, their reserved nature is the only thing that keeps them from overthrowing the judgemental doguns. Appearance Wolfons usually have a human upper body and wolf-like lower body; but some of them have fur all over their chest or back as well. Their hair extends to the sides of their head and they have wolf ears and a tail in the same colour as their hair. Their lower body allows them to sit and move like a wolf, but at the same time, their limbs allow them to do much of what a human can do as well. They walk around like humans, but during a sprint tend to go on all fours. They have black nails on their hands, like the doguns, but also a full set of fangs in their mouth. See Also *Dogun Category:Species